paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma's first crush
Hi people! This is my first ever story, i hope you like it. Ill try and make my stories better and better every time. Thanks! ---- Marshall's POV: We were running to the lookout, I didnt want to be last so i DIVED! Rocky: Now that was a pro dive! Everyone laughed execpt Zuma, who surprisingly was still walking to the elevator He looked like he was in... The sky. He just trotted in and sat down. Chase: hello? Zuma you in there? Rocky: come out come out wherever you are? Rubble: Zuma are you ok? Skye: earth to Zuma! Rubble: we might need your water canon Marshall Zuma: NO! NO NEED Me: hay! Me and my water jet are insulted Everyone laughed again, this time including Zuma. We all went up to the elevator and got in order Chase: Paw patrol ready for action Ryder.. Sir! Ryder: thanks for rushinng pups,Alex and mayor Goodway fell into a hole of in in the North, along with a pup... NOT Everest , Marshall! Marshall;phew! So for this i'll need...... Zuma! You wi... Uh Zuma, are you listening? Zuma: Y-yes Ryder... Sir! Ryder: Okayyyy good! Im going to need you to dive in the water and save the pup Zuma: Ready! Set! Get wet! Ryder:Marshall ill need you to check everyone is ok and not too cold Marshall: im fired up! Ryder: Skye, ill need you and Rocky to make a flask of tea with fresh honey for everyone to keep them warm Skye: this pups gotta... Make tea Rocky: Green means.... Steam! Ryder: All right! Paw patrol is on a roll! At the north Mayor Goodway! Alex! Were here! Mayor: good because i just swallowed a block of ice! Alex: i think i did to Normal POV Ryder went on his pup pad to check on the honey tea Ryder: Skye How's the tea going Rocky: great Ryder! Skye's flying two flasks over and the rest of us..... Uh, we're kinda drinking the rest of it? Heheh Ryder: its ok pups Rocky and the others: But its just so good! Ryder: ok but save some for us. Its getting below -10 degrees Rocky: ok, NO rubble, only me and SKYE know the RECIPE, its our secret! Mayor Goodway: uh Ryder, a little help? Alex: theres a little pup down there drowning! Ryder: right! Zuma! Your call! Zuma: you got it dude! Zuma's POV: Me: hello? Anyone down there? I swam down, nearly right to the bottom and saw a pup. She looked a bit like me but had a perfectly styled fringe, fur at the tips of her cheeks and a beautiful collar of purple. So this is who i was saving. I picked her up she was so light, dang! '' and carried her to the top where the otheres were waiting. Marshall sprang to action immediately covering her with blankets and pushing her chest. Finally she opened her eyes. They were a stunning shade of puple '' ''obviously.... Finally Skye arrived and filled the spare dog bowl with hot, ''''pink tea? Me: Skye, what on earth is that Well, the tea kinda started off brown and i kinda saw the pink food colouring and sorta thought it would make the tea prettier so i kinda added a few eenny tiny drops so tha..... Ryder: hehe its ok Skye, you needn't explain, besides, Mayor goodway seems to like it. Rockys POV: We took the pup home and she seemed to be recovering fast. We found out her name was Edna and she lives near Katie's with her friends Volore and Kiko with their owner. I still dont understand why Zuma is acting weird though Marshall's POV I think i know why Zuma is acting like this Everest's POV: I've no idea what's going on. Im about to chat up Skye. Chase's POV: Ryder had to go on vacay so i decided we should play truth or dare Rocky found a bottle we could use to spin Skye: Chase thought of it so he should go first Chase: thanks skye I spun the bottle and it landed on Marshall Marshall: Dare please! Chase: i dare you Marshall to... Umm I smiled wickedly Dress and act as a baby pup and sing twinkle twinkle little star! Matshall: ill get you back Chase Marshall stormed over to the dress up closet and came back wearing a nappy, bonnet and a bottle. I nearly wet myself laughing Marshall: ok, here goes Twinkle twinkle wittle star How i wonder what yoo are! Up above the world so hiiiiiiiigh! Like a diamond in the skkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyy Twinkle twinkle little star How i wonder what yoo aaaaaarrrrrrrre Marshall: there happy now Chase: very Marshall's POV: I spun the bottle and it landed on Zuma Me: Zuma oh zuma what do you choose Zuma: Dare! Me: ok, ive been longing to ask this! You never got your turn at telling Alex what you're scared of that day so tell us now. What is your biggest fear? Zuma: N-n-nothing Chase: cmon pal! Zuma: (gulp) i-i-im s-scared of-f.... G-ghosts Rubble: G-ghosts! Zuma: Yeahh Skye: dont worry, thats only ordinary! Zuma: thanks Skye Interesting, right!